Streaming data has become more popular and useful in recent years due in part to improvements in data compression techniques, which have made transmission of large amounts of data via a network increasingly more feasible, due in part to improvements in memory technology (e.g., storage and processing). Commercial video-sharing sites have helped to popularize the streaming of data by enabling users to upload and share/broadcast their videos. While there have been improvements in technology relating to video sharing, there are still a number of challenges in being able to protect distribution of live data streams, for example, via a network (e.g., the Internet). Moreover, video-sharing sites monitor and manually review user uploaded data to facilitate authorized distribution of data and/or enforcement of rights associated with proprietary content. However, this can be a very long and tedious process.
Further, a claim is made against proprietary content when a match is detected between user uploaded data and a live data stream provided by an authorized content provider/owner. However, oftentimes the live data stream includes non-live segments, such as advertisements, flashbacks, etc. Moreover, claims can be incorrectly generated if the user uploaded data matches the non-live segments within the live data stream. The incorrectly generated claim can be disputed by the user; however dispute resolution can be a lengthy process, during which the user uploaded data is typically blocked, leading to user dissatisfaction.